This application relates to an in-ground sand receptacle for use on a golf course, and including indicia indicating the distance from the receptacle to a predetermined point on the golf course. The invention is located below grade in an area of the fairway or teeing ground, and at a strategic location where divots are most likely to occur.
A primary object of the invention is to encourage the repair and restoration of divots. When left unattended, fairway divots can hamper the play of golfers who follow. Those having the misfortune of landing their ball in an existing divot are especially disadvantaged, as clean and accurate shots from an existing divot are generally difficult to make. To address this problem, many golf courses equip their golf carts with hand-held sand bottles. After a shot is taken in the fairway, the golfer is instructed to take the sand bottle from the cart and fill-in the divot. Because the cart is often located on a prescribed golf path several yards from the shot, many golfers simply ignore the divot and move on. The inconvenience of walking the extra distance to repair the divot generally outweighs the golfer""s sense of obligation to maintain the fairway for those players who follow.
The present invention encourages the repair of divots by providing sand in an in-ground receptacle conveniently located in the fairway or teeing ground, while drawing the golfer""s attention to the sand receptacle using distance-indicating indicia. As the golfer locates his ball in the fairway, he first walks to the in-ground receptacle to determine the distance to the pin. He then removes a small amount of sand from the receptacle, and walks to his ball to take his shot. After the shot, the sand is used to repair the divot.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an in-ground sand receptacle for use on a golf course which promotes and encourages the repair and restoration of divots.
It is another object of the invention to provide an in-ground sand receptacle which is conveniently located in an area of the fairway or teeing ground.
It is another object of the invention to provide an in-ground sand receptacle which does not interfere with the travel path of the golf ball.
It is another object of the invention to provide an in-ground sand receptacle which does not interfere with course maintenance equipment, such as mowers and seeders.
It is another object of the invention to provide an in-ground sand receptacle which includes indicia indicating the distance from the receptacle to a predetermined point on the golf course.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments disclosed below by providing an in-ground sand receptacle for containing sand used to repair divots in a golf course. The receptacle includes a plurality of walls defining an enclosure adapted for residing below a ground surface of the golf course. The enclosure has an open top for receiving sand therein. A lid removably covers the open top of the enclosure. Indicia is applied to the lid for indicating a distance between the receptacle and a predetermined point on the golf course.
The term xe2x80x9csandxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to any loose granular material suitable for use on a golf course to repair divots.
The term xe2x80x9cindiciaxe2x80x9d refers broadly to any distinctive marking.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the indicia includes a numeric marking.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the indicia includes a color marking.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, a scoop is located within the enclosure for dispensing sand contained therein.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the lid is pivotally attached to one of the receptacle walls.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the receptacle walls are integrally formed together of a molded plastic material.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, a top surface of the lid is substantially flat.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the lid is adapted to substantially seal the open top of the enclosure to limit entry of water and debris inside the enclosure.
In another embodiment, the invention is an in-ground sand receptacle used to repair divots in a golf course. The receptacle includes a plurality of walls defining an enclosure adapted for residing below a ground surface of the golf course. The enclosure has an open top for receiving sand therein. A lid removably covers the open top of the enclosure and has a substantially flat top surface. Indicia is applied to the top surface of the lid for indicating a distance between the receptacle and a predetermined point on the golf course.
In yet another embodiment, the invention is a method for promoting the repair of divots in a golf course. The method includes the steps of locating a sand receptacle below a ground surface of the golf course for containing sand used to repair divots. Indicia is provided on the sand receptacle indicating a distance between the receptacle and a predetermined point on the golf course.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the step of providing indicia includes providing a numeric marking on the sand receptacle.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the step of providing indicia includes providing a color marking on the sand receptacle.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, a scoop is provided in the sand receptacle for transferring sand from the receptacle to the golf course.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, an open top of the sand receptacle is removably covered to limit the entry of water and debris into the sand receptacle.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, a top of the sand receptacle is located at an elevation corresponding substantially to the ground surface of the golf course.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the step of locating the sand receptacle includes forming a hole in a fairway of the golf course for receiving and housing the sand receptacle.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the step of locating the sand receptacle includes forming a hole in a teeing ground of the golf course for receiving and housing the sand receptacle.